This study will directly characterize the effect of chronic alcohol ingestion on HIV-1 burden in individuals with HIV infection, characterize the effects of acute, short term alcohol ingestion on HIV-1 burden in individuals with HIV infection and determine the effects of alcohol ingestion on T cell number and selected activation markers in HIV-1 positive individuals.